The major aim of the conference is to bring together for 5-6 days one hundred and fifty investigators from a large number of disciplines working on different aspects of various ATPases to discuss recent discoveries on the structure, function, regulation, and physiological and medical relevance of these important enzymes. The format of the conference includes 48 speaker presentations, 75 poster presentations, and several hours of platform discussion and ample opportunities for informal exchange of information. The various sessions include those on: General Principles of Membrane Protein Structure; 2) Na+/K+, H+ and H+ ATPases 3) Ca++ ATPases; 4) V-type ATPases, 5) ABC transporters: P-glycoproteins and related drug and metabolic transporters; 6) CFTR, SUR, and other NBF-TM6 proteins, and 7) Transport ATPases and disease. Clinically relevant lectures on the critical importance of this knowledge to Cystic Fibrosis, Diabetes, Drug Resistance in cancer treatment, Wilson's Disease, and Menke's Disease are planned. There is a good representation among the speakers of both women, and junior or underrepresented scientists. Special attention will be given to the applications of Junior faculty, postdoctoral fellows and students, all of whom will be encouraged to present posters. Significantly, the site where the conference will be held is accessible to people with disabilities. As at the first FASEB "Transport ATPases" Summer Conference in 1996, the environment should be highly conducive to discussion and to the stimulation of new ideas and new collaborations. It should prove valuable also to new investigators working on established ATPases, and to investigators in general working on new ATPases. Finally, the conference will prove valuable in the translation of recent advances in basic knowledge on transport ATPases to understanding those disease or disease treatments where such ATPases are involved. This is the only established conference where the focus is entirely on transport ATPases